Bouya Harumichi
Harumichi Bouya is the main protagonist of the manga series Crows who once stood at the top of Suzuran All-Boys High School as the unofficial leader of the Harumichi Family and is the sworn blood brother of Osamu Furukawa. He transferred into Suzuran during the second semester of his second year. Bouya was infamous for taking out Hideto Bandou during the peak of Bandou Ippa's hold over Suzuran and for completely annihilating the Armament's Third generation. He is an insanely strong fighter considered the strongest of The Four Kings in his generation and the only man to ever tie in a fight with the undefeated Rindaman. However, he was never the slightest bit interested in ruling Suzuran but according to Zetton, due to his freakish strength he always seems to stand at the top of wherever he goes whether he likes it or not. Known for his irresponsible lone wolf personality, Bouya has an extremely carefree attitude but he took pride in being defined as a crow, stating that he'd rather be a crow compared to a poor bird who has forgotten how to fly as a result of staying caged for too long. Harumichi is very protective of his friends and is recognized as one of the greatest men to ever sit at the top of Suzuran High. Before leaving school after having to repeat his third year, Bouya secretly left his trademark Bullshit belt buckle to Zetton. History before coming to Suzuran In his first year of Middle School, he was already the boss of two schools, able to keep his seniors in check. Later, he was left alone by his followers to fight with 4 high-schoolers. After taking his rage, his followers tried to avenge him but one of them ended up being blind in one eye. After that, Bouya kept transferring to numerous school and the last middle school he landed in is the same school with Zetton. Here, he became extraordinarily famous of being the master of suspense and the incident in which he hung a pervert teacher upside down without clothes. Though being a man of peace, he always ended up receiving challenges from the bosses of other schools in the area. He handled all his fights alone and eventually became the acknowledged boss of every Middle School in the area. This made the other students in his school to rely on his reputation to mess around and everyone started calling him boss. Fed up with how things were going, he left the school and disappeared for a while until he came to Suzuran. Personality - According to Zetton, in his freshman year in Middle School, he used to be dead serious delinquent who dreamed of dominating others. However, the incident in which one of his followers got blinded while trying to avenge him, change the person in him completely. He became a carefree person and is seen with a smile on his face most of the time. However, when the situations call for, he will get dead serious almost immediately. - Though not shown by his behaviors, he cares deeply for anyone he thinks of as friends, rushing to their rescue without any hesitation should there be trouble. He even went as far as taking on the whole The Front of Armament on his own just to rescue Yasu. He is also shown to be forgiven as he was willing to help Kirishima, Pon and Mako despite the fact the Trio was his enemy just yesterday. -He also has some kind of love-hate relationship with Rindaman. Although he always ends up being in a physical or verbal fight with Rindaman, he holds a lot of respect for him which may be due to his passion for fighting and respect for anyone who can fight on par with him. Fighting Prowess & Strength Bouya is easily one of the strongest delinquents, not just in his time, but in the whole history of Suzuran. As how Zetton said, " Bouya never wants to be the boss of anyone, but unfortunately he always ends up at the top spot of wherever he goes." Though he keeps denying his position, everyone in the town acknowledged and feared him as the strongest man in the town after Rindaman's departure. Some of the facts and incidents that can be used as measurement for his strength are: - He's the only one who could fight on par with Rindaman, the man who is said to be the strongest in the whole history of Suzuran, with their first match being a draw. Their second fight ended in a similar fashion with both of them throwing a final knock-out blow simultaniously, but this time only Rindaman´s connected and promptly won him the fight. - Has knocked out a lot of really tough opponents in a single punch - Can take on multiple opponents at the same time with ease - Defeated all 13 elites of The Front of Armament and easily overpowered Kunou Ryuushin, one of the strongest men of the town, right after that. - Easily overpowered Tatsuya Bitou, who single-handedly defeated both Kirishima and Bandou. - Has defeated almost all of the characters in the Crows universe - Has single-handedly taken down extremely large gangs such as The Front of Armament and Bandou Faction. Both of these gangs were at the peak of their powers. - The only one in the whole CrowsxWorst universe to fight against an opponent with a real Katana. Fight History - Easily defeat two of the Ebizuka Trio "Hiromi Kirishima" & "Makoto Sugihara" - Single handly Defeat all the Bandou Faction (include Bandou,Senda,&Yamazaki) - Defeat Kunou Ryuushin 2 times - Beat Koukii - Easily beat Tatsuya Bitou - Easily beat Zetton with only land a single punch - Beat Tetsuji Mayumi in Snake Head Incident - Beat Nakajima Shinsuke - Beat The most Strongest men in whole Japan and Manji Empire "Kuzugami Tatsuo" - The only one man in Suzuran History that can Draw a fight with the Legendary "Rindaman" Category:Characters